Show me
by angel9719
Summary: Stan doesn't know how to confess to Kyle. So he just shows how he feels instead. STYLE! YAOI! don't like don't read. WARNING CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! (this is also my first attempt at one)


**READ! IMPORTANT! Ok so I know that themes like this are probably overused by now but I really needed practice as this is my first lemon. (And I can already tell you I'm not good at writing lemons. But I wanted to post my first try). I also realize that this probably has a load of grammar mistakes, so grammar nazi's... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**WARNINGS. CONTAINS YAOI. THAT'S BOY X BOY. ALSO CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. **

Stan sighed in relief when the final bell rang out. Friday finally. Stan felt an excitement bubble up inside him when he remembered, Kyle was coming over today. The red head approached him in the hallway. "Hey, dude! Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah. Just let me stop at my locker." Stan said trying to support about four textbooks in his hands. "Here let me help you with that." Kyle said reaching over to take a couple of books. One blue one green. Blue had been assigned to math and green to history (Stan's favorite). Stan blushed as he felt a spark when Kyle touched his hand. He had developed a bit of a crush on his super best friend. It started when they were in third grade. He thinks he remembers telling Kyle once before, but Kyle didn't really react. Probably because Stan was flat out drunk at the time. Stan felt his heart sink remembering the crushing pain of Kyle breaking it off with him. Stan wasn't going to risk that again. Kyle could not know about this crush. If he lost Kyle, his life wouldn't have meaning anymore. And just like that, Kyle's hand left Stan's as he hoisted the blue and green books into his arms. Even though the spark had been broken, the tingling feeling in Stan's fingers remained. He wanted more, but he held it back.

Walking into Stan's house Kyle inhaled deeply. "Stan!" Came a voice from the kitchen. "Yeah, dad?" Stan answered. "Look what I found!" Randy called from the kitchen. Kyle followed Stan to see what Randy was talking about. Randy held up a picture book. Randy chucked before taking another swig of paps blue ribbon. Stan picked up the book and opened it. Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder to see the book. "Aw!" Kyle pointed to a picture. In the picture Shelly was 8 and Stan was 4. Stan was wearing a rainbow dress up dress with his hair in a bunch of colorful clips and he had a pouting look on his face. Shelly was standing beside him proud of her work. Stan remembered the day Shelly forced him to play dress up. Kyle started laughing. "C'mon dude. Lets go look at these in your room." Kyle suddenly said sounding a bit uncomfortable at the amount of beer Stan's dad was consuming. "I think your dad's drunk." "Yeah. Come on." Stan said leading Kyle upstairs." Stan sat on the foot of his bed. Kyle plopped down next to him kicking his shoes off and sitting crisscross in his socks. Stan opened the book again and turned the page. Kyle laughed, "I remember that!" The photograph showed Stan and Kyle when they were three years old. Both Stan and Kyle were caked head to toe in mud. Stan and Kyle both held balls of mud in their hands poised to chunk them at one another. Kyle had been over being baby-sat at Stan's house. They had wandered off together and found a mud puddle. They decided it was a good idea to have an all out mud war. Their punishment? Bathtime! Stan flipped the page to find a picture taken not three hours after the previous. Stan and Kyle's happy tiny faces peeping out of a mountain of suds. Stan laughed, "Look at your hair!" Kyle blushed. "Yeah I know. It was an afro." Stan turned the page again. Stan instantly recognized it as the fourth of July before fireworks were banned. The picture showed two year old Cartman, still fat as ever, holding a sparkler out in front of him. Beside him four year old Kenny held his sparkler above his head. "I swear, he's going to get himself killed one day." Stan laughed. Beside Kenny was Stan who was holding his pink sparkler to the tip of Kyle's unlit sparkler, attempting to light it. Stan's expression was hilarious. It showed pure determination to light Kyle's sparker, like he was frustrated that it wouldn't light no matter how hard he pushed the two together. Stan remembered how it finally lit up after a couple tries. He cheered and almost hit Kenny in the head with the sparkling fire. The next picture was after dark. It showed the four sitting on a picnic blanket watching the fire works. Then stan noticed something odd. In the picture, Kyle was leaning on Stan completely and holding his hand, but he didn't look scared. He looked….happy. Cartman however had a look of fear on his face. The next picture earned an "Awwww!" From Kyle. Stan and Kyle were both in a crib. Stan had his fingers entangled in Kyle's curly hair with a happy expression on his face. Kyle however looked annoyed at Stan's actions. Stan and Kyle flipped through the book, skipping all the pictures that didn't contain the two of them. Years of memories flew by with the pages. But the whole time, Stan could do nothing but think of Kyle. He had already rehearsed how he would confess his feelings countless times. Why didn't he just do it already. "Kyle. There's something I need to tell you." Stan's eyes widened as he said the words without even thinking first. It was like they just spilled from his mouth. "What is it dude?" Kyle smiled closing the book and looking at Stan. _This is it. No turning back now._ Stan thought as he sat looking at the floor, blushing furiously. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Kyle said concerned, taking Stan's hand. "C-can I just…show you, instead?" Stan asked shaking. Kyle cocked his head in confusion. "Um, sure?" "Close your eyes." Stan said quickly. Kyle did as he was told. He felt Stan's weight leave the bed next to him and move to directly in front of him. He waited in the darkness until he felt two hands on his shoulders. Then something wet and warm pressed against his lips, but left quickly. Kyle opened his eyes to find Stan was still standing there. "Kyle, I love you." He said quickly, but oh god did he mean it. "I-I love you too, Stan." Kyle smiled. Tears started to form in Stan's eyes. "Words literally cannot express how happy I am to hear you say that." Stan chuckled wiping the tears away. "Well then why don't you show me instead?" Kyle suggested. Stan smiled before pressing his lips against Kyle's again, this time more passionately. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle and quickly pulled him close so that they were touching. Kyle gasped at this allowing entrance into his mouth. Stan didn't hesitate to slip his tongue between Kyle's lips. Stan smiled into the kiss when he realized Kyle tasted like the Jolly ranchers he had eaten a few hours ago. "Stan…" Kyle managed to moan in-between the kisses. He brought his hands up to Stan's neck, desperate to get closer. Stan responded to this by placing his hands in Kyle's soft curls. After what seemed like forever, Kyle pulled away. "Wow." He gasped. "Yeah" Stan smiled. "So…Does this make us….gay?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow. Stan had to think for a minute. "I don't know. I mean, I've never really been interested in guys; besides you." Stan replied. "How long have you liked me?" Kyle asked, genuinely curious. "Third grade." Stan responded. "I think I told you, when I was drunk." Stan said. "I remember that. I just…. I'm sorry for not listening back then. I guess I thought you were messing with me." Kyle responded guiltily. "I've liked you for a long time too." Kyle said suddenly. "Since we went to Aspen. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I remember the day you went down that mountain, I couldn't even watch. I thought you were going to die." Kyle looked Stan in the eyes. Stan felt an awkward silence coming on so he decided to tease Kyle a little about Aspen. Stan sat on the carpet a few feet from the door. Stan smirked and spread his legs in front of him. "Pizza, french fries, pizza, french fries." Stan mocked the skiing instructors instructions, opening and closing his legs. Kyle burst out in laughter, sitting next to him on the floor. "Nice one, Stan _DARSH_!" "Fuck you, Kyle." Stan laughed. "Please do." Kyle teased. Stan laughed even harder at that. The laughter of the two boys was silenced as soon as Stan pressed his lips to Kyle's again, immediently taking hold of Kyle's curls. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's waist and allowed Stan to push him backwards so they were laying on top of each other on the soft carpet. It was Kyle's turn this time to initiate an all out tongue war. Stan wasn't even paying attention to the things around him, all that mattered was Kyle. Sometime during this session Kyle had wrapped his legs around Stan's waist. _When did that happen?_ Stan thought to himself. Stan wasn't complaining though. It felt right. Without even realizing it, Stan began to grind against Kyle. Stan could feel Kyle's pants get tighter as he continued the rubbing. "Nnhg." Kyle moaned. Kyle's fingers made their way to Stan's chest; clumsily undoing each individual button. Kyle eventually finished with the buttons on the jacket and pulled it off. Stan was already taking Kyle's jacket off. Soon enough they were both down to their boxers. "A-are you sure you want this, Kyle?" Stan asked breaking away from the kiss. "Y-yes." Kyle panted breathlessly. Stan gave a little nod before capturing Kyle's lips again. He couldn't get enough of the taste. A sudden curiosity rushed over him as he broke away from Kyle's mouth and moved down, sucking on Kyle's neck. "Nnn!" Kyle started making sounds. Stan's wandering hand went under the elastic of Kyle's boxers. "Ah~!" Kyle let out gasps and moans as he felt Stan's fingers prodding him. "Stan!" Kyle practically screamed. Stan smiled at Kyle's reactions to this. He loved the way Kyle twitched and squirmed in ecstasy. Stan took hold of the warm skin and began pumping it painfully slow. Kyle moaned as his fingers dug into Stan's shoulders. Kyle bit his lips, stifling a scream. Stan felt a warm liquid hit his hand as Kyle reached his maximum. Kyle was left panting and laying on the floor. "Oh my god." Kyle breathed. "Care to return the favor?" Stan asked sweetly. Kyle nodded pushing Stan backwards a little bit. Kyle lowered himself until he was right in front of Stan's orange boxers. He leaned forward and teased Stan through the fabric. Stan gritted his teeth, feeling the white hot pleasure immediently. Suddenly they heard glass breaking from downstairs. Both of their heads snapped to the door. Stan got up and dashed to it. The lock made a *click* sound. "Don't worry, I'm sure my dad won't come up here. I doubt he even has enough coordination to walk up the stairs at this point. He's probably going to pass out soon." Stan reassured himself and Kyle before walking back over to Kyle and helping him off the floor. "Let's move to somewhere more comfortable?" "What about Shelly?" Kyle asked nervously. "She's out shopping with my mom. Don't worry Ky!" Stan said using a pet name. They both laid down on the bed. "Now where were we?" Stan asked before giggling. Kyle pulled Stan's under-ware off. Kyle stuck is tongue out and licked Stan's throbbing member from the base to the tip. He wanted to give as much pleasure as possible to his 'super best friend'. Stan let out a moans and cries, turning Kyle on even more. Kyle took half of it in his mouth. He had to force the rest in, before bobbing his head up and down. "F-faster!" Stan moaned. Kyle gave a moan in reply, vibrating on Stan, causing his hands to grip the sheets. "KYLE!" He screamed before releasing. Kyle choked a little but managed to swallow. "Dude, have you done that before?" Stan asked gasping for air. "N-no. Why?" Kyle asked embarrassed. "You are fucking amazing." Stan gasped. Kyle blushed. Stan smiled. "You know what comes next?" "y-yeah." Kyle replied. "Do you….We don't have to if your tired." Stan said. "No. I want to." Kyle smiled. Stan nodded grinning. "Ok." Was his reply before pulling Kyle under him. Stan scanned the room for some sort of lubricant but came up with nothing. Stan decided to just use him fingers. Stan put three fingers in front of Kyle's face. "Suck." Stan commanded. Kyle grabbed Stan's wrist and began licking and nibbling on each individual finger. Once Stan was sure they were wet enough, he pulled them away. He started to rub and prod Kyle's entrance earning a loud moan. "HEY!" A scream came from the floor just below them. "WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING UP *hic* THERE?" Randy screamed from downstairs. Stan and Kyle froze. "I think we were being a little too loud." Kyle blushed. "Hold on. I have an idea." Stan got up and ran over to his stereo. He pushed a few buttons before Passion Pit began blasting over the speakers at close to full blast. "Better?" Stan laughed. Kyle nodded. Stan got back on top of Kyle and got back to teasing him with his still moist fingers. The lyrics of a the first song began to fill the room. **"Let this be our little secret. No one needs to know we're feeling ~ higher and higher and higher." **The lyrics drowned out Kyle's loud moans and screams as Stan added finger after finger. Stan started pumping the fingers in and out, making room. Kyle cried out. Stan removed his fingers when he felt Kyle was ready. He began pushing himself inside. Kyle's whimpers in pain were drowned out in the music. "S-Stan. It hurts!" Kyle cried. "Shhh. It's ok it will stop hurting soon. I promise." Stan tried to comfort Kyle petting his hair. Once Stan was all the way in, he stayed still allowing Kyle to adjust. "Move. Please." Kyle said, blushing furiously. Lust washed over him. Stan nodded and began thrusting gently at first but steadily more and more aggressive. Kyle moaned and tugged on the sheets when Stan finally hit his sweet spot. Noticing Kyle's reaction, Stan repeated the action over and over. "More." Kyle moaned. Stan obeyed picking up the pace. Kyle's vision began to blur from the pressure building up inside him. He felt himself on the edge. "Stan I'm-" Kyle didn't get to finish before he came on his and Stan's stomachs. Kyle's orgasm caused him to tense up, pushing Stan over the edge as well. He released inside Kyle. Stan collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. "I love you." Stan smiled. "I love you too." The music began to fade as the fourth track ended. Stan heard a sound from outside. He peeked out the window to see his mother slamming the car door. Shelly following with a hand full of shopping bags. "Shit! My mom's home!" Stan screamed. Stan and Kyle both threw their clothes back on. Stan made sure the bed didn't look too messed up before unlocking the door while Kyle set up a video game. Footsteps were heard coming up the steps. "Stan, sit down!" Kyle whispered harshly. Stan jumped and sat next to Kyle, grabbing a controller as the menu screen for Sonic Heroes appeared. Stan hit start just as the door opened. "Hi boys!" Stan's mom said sweetly. "WOOO!" Stan cheered. "OH COME ON!" Kyle pouted at his loss of all his coins in the game. She looked at the two boys oddly. "What?" Stan asked blushing. _We're caught._ Stan thought to himself. "Whats with the clothes exchange?" She asked. Stan and Kyle looked at each other. In their rush they had thrown on the wrong shirts. An easy mistake as they were both the same size and color. Stan wore Kyle's blue McDreidal shirt and Kyle wore Stan's plain blue one. "Just because." Kyle shrugged. "Alright then?" She said hesitantly. "Randy said you two were being really noisy up here. Keep it down alright? I know how you boys get excited over your video games but you must understand, Randy is trying to sleep." She lectured. "Will do, mom." Stan gave a thumbs up. She nodded leaving the room. The second the door shut Kyle shifted, as it clearly hurt a little to sit. "That was too close." Stan laughed. Kyle began to take Stan's shirt off to return it, but Stan stopped him. "Keep it." Stan smiled. "You sure? You don't even listen to McDreidal." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to. I like the way it smells like you." Stan blushed. Kyle chuckled before smelling Stan's shirt. "This one smells like you too." he laughed. "So does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Stan asked. "I guess it does. Are we going to tell the others?" Kyle blushed. Stan thought for a moment. "Nah. Can you imagine what it would be like if Cartman found out? He already calls us fags and we weren't even dating then! My parents would freak too." Stan said looking at the floor. Kyle smiled and leaned in, pecking Stan on the lips. "I won't tell anyone until your ready." Kyle smiled sweetly. "Thanks Ky."

**gag. I know it sucked but lay off, it's my first try! I promise the next one will be better! ^.^**


End file.
